A Trip to Middle Earth
by Shennille
Summary: Two modern day girls get transported to Middle Earth and join a second Fellowship that has to destroy yet another 'Ring of Power'. The story takes place after the 'War of the Ring', there will be some romantic parts later on in the story. Please R/R.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
  
  
  
  
Shennille  
  
"I wonder where Nakira went," thought Shennille as she walked through the mossy green trees; they had both been walking about in the woods that were behind Shennille's house just to pass the time when basically all of a sudden they got separated. Shennille had been going further and further into the woods searching for Nakira, she had been searching for about an hour and she still hadn't found any sign of her best friend. Shennille looked this way and that trying to determine just exactly where she was, "Oh my god, first I lose Nakira then I get myself lost," said Shennille as she ran her hands through her fiery red (dyed) hair in frustration. She looked around in slight unease, the forest was starting to grow dark and she had a horrible suspicion that she had never set foot on this particular part of the forest. "Nakira!" she yelled as she started unzipping her blue and black messenger/shoulder bag, "Oh god," muttered Shennille as she managed to pull out a flashlight that she always had in her bag, ~*A/N, hey you never know what you might need and when you'll need it! *~ Shennille felt an eerie chill pass down her spine as she walked forward a few paces, suddenly she felt unexplainably exhausted. "Maybe I'll just sit down for a little while and wait," she thought as she leaned against one of the many trees and slowly sank to the ground, before she knew it she was sound asleep.  
  
When Shennille awoke she found herself in completely different surroundings, the trees for example weren't mossy green like usual they were grayish and had golden leaves. At the foot of these strange trees there were small flowers that resembled stars, these unusual flowers were almost everywhere on the rich green grass and hillsides that went for what it seemed to be miles and miles. The atmosphere of this strange place seemed almost timeless in an eerie sort of way. "Hillsides? Gold flowers? Grey Trees? This looks like the description of Lothlorien in 'The Lord of the Rings'!" said Shennille aloud in astonishment. "This is indeed Lothlorien, City of the Galadhrim," said an almost musical voice from beside her; Shennille jumped in surprise, standing right beside her was none other than the Lady Galadriel herself. "Wow, this is one strange dream," said Shennille as she stood up and brushed herself off, "I do not believe you are dreaming for if you were, I would not be able to see you and I assure you that I see you with my very eyes," said Galadriel as she looked at Shennille in mild interest. Shennille's eyes went wide, slowly she lifted her hand to her arm and pinched, "Oh my god," she whispered as she rubbed the place where she had pinched herself. "What is wrong?" asked Galadriel calmly, "I'm not dreaming!" replied Shennille in astonishment, "It is as I told you," said Galadriel with a slight smile. Shennille just turned and stared at The Lady in amazement, "Who may I ask are you, Maiden with the red hair?" asked Galadriel politely. "My name is Shennille Terran, and I know who you are, you are Lady Galadriel of Lothlorien," replied Shennille in shocking quickness. Galadriel smiled, "Where do you come from, Shennille Terran?" she asked, Shennille opened her mouth to reply but she stopped. "I don't know how I can explain this to you because I don't exactly understand it myself," said Shennille as she folded her arms, "Explain what you do understand," replied Galadriel patiently. "Well.I come from a different time and a different world," explained Shennille as she looked at Galadriel, "Yes, I already understand that," replied Galadriel, Shennille frowned slightly in thought and then she started to explain what had happened the night before. "So that's what happened, and I still don't know where Nakira is," said Shennille miserably, "Is she also a Human?" asked Galadriel. "Yes, she's a Human as well," replied Shennille, "I fear for her and for you," said Galadriel with a slight hint of worry in her song-like voice. "Why?" asked Shennille with a confused expression on her face, "You do not resemble any of the Humans in Middle-Earth, that is why I fear for you and your lives," said Galadriel sadly. "Well, you're an Elf Sorceress aren't you?" asked Shennille, Galadriel frowned at this last statement, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you Lady Galadriel," apologized Shennille. "Do not apologize, you are quite right in saying I am a Sorceress," replied Galadriel, "Why did you frown when I asked you then?" asked Shennille with a puzzled expression on her face. "I was thinking of what I could do in my power to help you," said Galadriel as she closed her eyes in thought. "Could you turn us both into elves?" asked Shennille very hopefully, Galadriel smiled at this remark, "Your mind works in strange ways Shennille Terran," said Galadriel, "Yet, I do believe that I could." she added as her eyes opened again, revealing her sapphire blue eyes. "Do you know if Nakira is here in Middle Earth as well?" asked Shennille as an after thought, "She is indeed in Middle Earth, I believe she is in the area of Forodwaith," replied Galadriel. "Oh well at least she's here with me," said Shennille in relief, "When I have completed my task as turning you into an Elf I must go to Rivendell where Nakira will be waiting, I also need to speak with Lord Elrond for I have a message for him," said Galadriel. Shennille looked at Galadriel, "Please let me come with you!" she begged, Galadriel smiled at Shennille's eagerness, "Yes you may come with me," she said. "YES!" exclaimed Shennille in happiness, "Now, come with me for I must prepare," said Galadriel as she turned towards the way that would lead them to the center of Lothlorien. Galadriel lead the way around the city, this took them a very long time but Shennille didn't know exactly how long because she hadn't bothered to check. Finally they reached the foot of a vast tree that towered very high above them, standing before them were to Elf-guards. Galadriel said something to them in Elvish and they stepped aside, just then a long rope ladder fell from somewhere far above them. "Come Shennille Terran, we are very near to my throne," said Galadriel as she held onto the ladder and proceeded to walk gracefully up it. As Shennille passed the two Elf-guards they watched her curiously, mumbling in Elvish as she followed in Galadriel's footsteps. When they were a little further up the ladder Shennille started to speak again, "Um.Lady Galadriel?" she said unsurely, "Yes Shennille Terran?" replied Galadriel. "You can just call me Shennille, um. What were those Elves saying about me?" she asked, "They were saying that you were more beautiful than any Elf that they had ever seen, perhaps even more beautiful than Luthien herself; though they had never seen Lady Tinuviel's beauty before," said Galadriel as she stepped lightly up the ladder. "Really? Wow, that's a shock! I mean no one's ever told me that before," replied Shennille as she followed, "Yes, Shennille, that is what they said, though your red hair shocked them," replied Galadriel, Shennille smiled at this last remark. After a long while they finally reached the top of the very large tree, "We are here Shennille," said Galadriel when Shennille had stepped from the ladder. "Letherian," said Galadriel with a wave of her hand, just then from somewhere ahead of them an Elf-maiden with long, flowing blond hair and light blue eyes appeared. "Yes, Lady Galadriel?" she said as she bowed her head slightly, "She speaks English?" blurted Shennille, "Yes, Shennille, Letherian speaks your language," replied Galadriel. "This is Shennille Terran, please prepare something for her to eat, I will not be long," she said to Letherian, "Yes Lady Galadriel, I will," replied the Elf-maiden as she turned to Shennille. "I beg your pardon Lady Shennille, please do not be angry with me for saying this but your hair is of a very unusual color," said Letherian when Galadriel had walked away. Shennille smiled, 'I don't mind, I like my hair this way, and you can just call me Shennille," she said. Letherian smiled back at Shennille, "Very well, Shennille, please follow me and I will find you something to eat," she replied. When Shennille had eaten her fill of the food that Letherian had given her Galadriel approached them, in her hand there was a small silver glass. "Thank-you Letherian, you may go now, Shennille and I have things to attend to," said Galadriel, "Good-bye Shennille," said Letherian as she walked away from the small table that Shennille was sitting at, "Yeah, Bye Letherian, nice meeting you!" replied Shennille with a wave. When Letherian was out of sight Galadriel led Shennille to a room that seemed to have been prepared especially for her, it had a large grey blanket and four or five different colored pillows lying on the floor of it, the room was very nice, it wasn't too big and it wasn't too small either. "Is this my room?" asked Shennille, "Yes, this will be your room for tonight," said Galadriel, "I have prepared this for you, I have some for Nakira as well, drink it and in the morning you will be as you asked; an Elf," she added as she handed the glass to Shennille. In it was a clear liquid that resembled water except for the fact that it seemed almost thicker, "It looks almost like syrup," she said as she examined the glass that was now in her hand. "Syrup?" asked Galadriel, "Oh never mind, it's just something Humans in my time eat," replied Shennille as she lifted the glass to her mouth. As soon as she finished drinking Shennille felt a strange tingling sensation course through her whole body, "Your body is already starting to change into that of an elf, you will be one when you awaken tomorrow," said Galadriel as she saw Shennille's puzzled expression. 


	2. Author's Note, Please read...

~*A/N. Oops! I totally forgot to disclaim some of these characters! Okay, here it goes. The only character I own is Shennille (she's my alter-ego) and Nakira is copyright to herself. All the other characters belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. *~  
  
~* A/N. Oh and please be nice! This is my first fanfic so no flames please! *~ 


End file.
